


Genjutsu

by GhostyGooGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/pseuds/GhostyGooGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gets caught in one of Itachi's genjutsu's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genjutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape, Non-con, Bondage, Yaoi, explicit sex between two men. Maybe incest? Don't like then don't read.  
> Summary: Naruto gets caught in one of Itachi's genjutsu's.  
> Pairings: Naruto/Minato, I suppose it's also Itachi/Naruto. Slight Naruto/Kakashi, Naruto/Sasuke, and Naruto/Sakura.
> 
> A/N: Well this pretty much just popped into my head while I was cooking after reading numerous amounts of MinaKaka and MinaNaru fics, and deciding there needs to be more MinaNaru so I felt like I should participate to the community in some way. I feel like such a perv haha so sorry if I've offended anyone with this fic! This is one way to use a genjutsu anyhow. ;) Also - this is PWP and will most like remain as a one-shot. Please let me know what you think, im not really sure whether to label this as incest or not?
> 
> Come bug me on [Tumblr](http://damn-i-ship-that-pairing.tumblr.com/). I'll answer any questions you guys have about my fics/sin/Naruto in general.

Naruto struggled as he was forcefully ripped of his clothing and bound in thick metal chains, forcing him to sink to his knees onto the hard ground.

His anger flared as he directed his smouldering gaze at the man stood before him. Naruto knew all too well where he was and who had done this to him. Infront of him stood Itachi Uchiha. Clad in his usual attire, the most noticeable item being his Akatsuki cloak. He made no movement towards his prey as he bore his blood red eyes into the younger man, savouring the moment.

A malicious smile spread across his usually stoic features.

"Mmm Naruto... I'm sure you already know what is going to happen to you."

Naruto struggled around his binds, desperately seeking a way out of this genjutsu that he had been caught in. He should have known better than to think he could take on Itachi by himself.

"But... I suppose I'll be kind and let you pick who you want to fuck you," he stalked slowly towards Naruto, who had now shifted his gaze from the Uchiha to the floor. Stopping in front of the jinchuuriki bound with his hands behind his back and forced to his knees, Itachi grabbed a handful of yellow haired and yanked Naruto's head upwards, forcing the boy to look him in the eye.

"Hmmm, let me see."

Itachi briefly closed his eyes before his appearance started to shape into a very familiar female figure. Disgust was evident within Naruto's eyes as he looked at a now very naked Sakura standing infront of him, the hand still gripping his hair tightly.

"How about your little pink haired teammate, I had heard that you had a little something for  _her_  at some point," Itachi spoke through Sakura's voice, making Naruto feel sick at the sight before him. This was wrong. He screwed his eyes shut, willing to break the genjutsu using his chakra, but after so many hopeful attempts he was always unsuccessful. He struggled against the metal bindings that were wrapped around his wrists, desperately trying to free his hands but found that they tightened even more.

The fake Sakura infront of him sighed. "Maybe not then," her mouth formed into a smirk that didn't sit quite right on her face. "Not everyone swings the same way afterall."

Sakura's form started to shape into a slightly taller, more masculine figure. At first Naruto thought Itachi was returning to his normal appearance but was soon proven otherwise when Sasuke Uchiha was now stood naked in all his glory. Naruto's heart lurched within his chest. In no way did he have a sexual attraction towards his old teammate but the pain of losing Sasuke was still raw and it hurt to be so close to his rival when he  _knew_  none of this was real. He loved Sasuke like a brother - something he could not say about Itachi.

"What about my little brother? You seem to harbor a rather odd obsession over him."

Naruto tried averting his gaze by shifting his head to the side but in the end resorted to furrowing his brow and screwing his eyes shut. The pain of looking at Sasuke was too much.

A small chuckle came from the man before him. "Oh come on Naruto, I'm doing this for  _your_  benefit."

Naruto refused to open his eyes. He felt the hand gripping his hair loosen and slide down to gently cup his chin. Sasuke knelt down beside him bringing his face close to Naruto's. He could feel the Uchiha's hot breath brush against his scarred cheek before feeling something wet trace upwards from his lower neck to stop at the corner of his mouth. He managed to suppress a shiver, letting no reaction escape him when he whispered to the rouge nin, in an almost defeated yet gravely voice.

"If you're going to do anything just get on with it."

A loud sigh was heard as the man let Naruto's head drop limply. "But where's the fun in that?"

Naruto felt a cool hand slide to the back of his neck, gripping emphatically. "Fine. I suppose I'll just have to quit the guessing and get right to it."

A sudden jolt of what felt like electricity shot through Naruto's body as the next minute his vision went hazy (or was it his surroundings?) before images of his memories were being projected around the dank room like a slide show. A lot of the memories were of his friends, some vivid and some somewhat blurred, all with a different array of emotions attached to them. Even memories he himself had forgotten for a very good reason. A surge of emotion racked through his body as if he were reliving each moment all over again. It was then that he realised that Itachi was sifting through his mind, invading his privacy. It wasn't long though before the memories turned to his fantasies.

Naruto couldn't control his blush when a particularly over used, albeit quite old, fantasy came up.

One of him sucking his sensei's cock, eliciting erotic moans from the man that he could only imagine could come from Kakashi.

The idea of pleasuring his teacher in such a way had always been lingering at the back of his mind ever since he met the guy. It was more to do with wanting to impress him than actually be pleasured himself by him. Knowing he had received praise from someone he looked up to was usually enough satisfaction, and seeing someone in such pleasure that he himself had caused them had always done it for Naruto. Not to mention Kakashi was an attractive man. Naturally a part of him would think that way about his sensei, as embarrassing as it may be. not that it really meant anything nor would he even consider making a pass at the man in reality. It was just something he got off over thinking about.

"Ohhh so you like the older ones do you?" Itachi, still in the form of Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto shifted his gaze from the fantasy to glare at the man who had now henged into the figure of his sensei. Seeing the very real looking silver haired jounin naked and willing to fuck him stirred something within Naruto. He tried to push the feeling down but the fake Kakashi infront of him didn't miss the flicker of lust that crossed the boys face.

"Tut tut Naruto, thinking of your own sensei in such a way... How naughty."

It was strange hearing such a thing being said in Kakashi's voice. He turned to look away but the hand that was on his chin minutes ago was once again roughly grabbing a handful of his hair, shoving his face further forward so that he was centimetres from the man's throbbing cock.

Surprised by the sudden movement Naruto's reaction was to try and pull away from the throbbing flesh infront of him but doing so only caused the metal chains to dig painfully into his skin.

Holding Naruto's head still, the Kakashi replica grabbed the shaft of his erection and bought it up to Naruto's mouth, rubbing the tip over the blondes wet lips. He let out a moan at the contact, ready to force his dick into Naruto's mouth when he stilled his actions.

Looking up at the man with hate filled eyes he noted the slight confusion flickering across Kakashi's face. It didn't last long though until his eyes lit up with amusement, and something akin to joy at what he'd just discovered. He threw his head back and laughed hysterically, leaving Naruto wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh god - ahahahahaha," he leant over, bracing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "This is just  _too_  good."

Another jolt shot through Naruto as numerous images popped up of Naruto being fucked by a rather well known blonde man in a white coat.

One particularly vivid image was of himself being fucked hard over the table in the Hokage's office, by none other than the Yondaime.

Naruto turned a rather bright shade of red and felt a familiar heat pool at the pit of his stomach - the same way it always had when he thought of that fantasy.

His fake sensei was still laughing hard infront of him, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh dear Naruto. There are so many fantasies to choose from! Do you even  _know_  who that is?" Utter amusement was radiating from every pore the man.

Naruto's renewed anger flared violently. He felt so humiliated and embarrassed, Itachi had no right to look through such private thoughts much less strip him and chain him up with the clear intention of raping him!

"Of course I fucking know who that is! Now let me go!" He pulled hard on the restraints binding him to the ground, not caring that the metal was cutting into his skin. He wanted to get away from this whole situation right now. He  _needed_  to. As much as he struggled though there was no way to break free. He felt like crying but he wasn't going to give Itachi the satisfaction of seeing that. He had known it would come down to this, even when he had tried so hard to steer Itachi away from these particular memories.

Naruto couldn't explain why he had such thoughts about the fourth Hokage, it's not like he had ever met the man. He was dead for Christ sake! Sure he was Naruto's idol and had been his inspiration for the most part of his life but he had a strange attraction to the man ever since they'd studied him in the academy. He could not explain it. He thought the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man was extremely attractive but it was rather eerie that he looked so alike to Naruto. In a way it felt like he had known the Yondaime all his life, like it was natural for him to have these feelings. He was a healthy teenage boy afterall!

The Kakashi replica tilted his head to the side before bending down to level his eyes with Naruto's. The man had calmed down now and was fixing Naruto with a serious look as if searching for something within the depths of his cerulean blue eyes.

"You really don't know do you? Nobody has ever told you."

Naruto looked on in utter confusion and distress about the whole predicament. A smirk spread across the jounins face and he stood up once again and the familiar process of henging into a new form begun.

Naruto lowered his head to look at the floor. He didn't need to see to know who Itachi had transformed into this time.

This was bad.

"Heh. This makes it all the more fun then."

A voice said from above him that Naruto had never knowingly heard before but seemed so recognisable. He shut his eyes and let his posture slump so that he was mainly being held up by the chains.

"Look at me Naruto." He wanted to blank out the voice he could hear. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to look up at the man he saw so vividly in his dreams. Even if it were only that bastard Itachi. But how could he deny that voice? That voice he had never heard but felt so comfortable hearing. That voice he felt so at home with. He didn't want this but perhaps this was his only chance to have something so real as this with his idol. With the man he looked up to over everyone else. The man who was  _dead_.

Naruto raised his head slowly, drinking in every inch of the man he so desperately wanted. The blonde haired shinobi infront of him was completely naked apart from still wearing his trademark white coat and his hitai-ate keeping his blonde bangs from falling over his eyes. Naruto's eyes connected with similar blue ones as the man roughly grabbed his hair and resumed the position with his cock rubbing against Naruto's lips. This time Naruto's exposed cock stirred, unable to control the heat spreading through his body like wild fire any longer.

The Yondaime saw this and smirked. "You want my dick in your mouth don't you Naruto?" He said calmly like he was talking about something as simple as the weather.

Still having not removed his fixed gaze on the beautiful blue eyes he had only ever dreamt of seeing, a blush spread across his face. He was fully erect now and it was almost like agony not receiving the slightest friction he so craved for.

He shamefully admitted to himself that he did infact very much want to take the length into his mouth. To taste the epitome if his dreams. He licked his lips, eliciting a sharp hiss from the other as Naruto's tongue flicked over the Fourth's leaking arousal. The man still made no move to indicate he was going to fuck Naruto's mouth.

Shifting uncomfortably on the floor Naruto was becoming impatient but didn't want to seem so wanton. Yet his own arousal was giving that away.

_'Grrr. What the hell.'_

Naruto hesitantly dragged his tongue over the head of the cock that was rubbing ever so slowly over his lips. The man's breath hitched, only coaxing Naruto on. The young jinchuuriki swivelled his tongue sinfully around the tip before sucking as much of the firm length into his mouth as he could. He sucked hard on the pulsing flesh that was now invading his mouth, eliciting deep moans from the man before him.

Having never done this before and the feeling of his not so helpful burning arousal, Naruto pulled back his head, trying to catch his breath, letting the erection slip from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two. Fixing his lust filled eyes with those of the Fourth, Naruto let his hot breath glide over the organ that was centimetres from his mouth before lapping once again at the already slick bellend. The boy teasingly dipped his tongue into the slit, causing the man to whimper and jerk upwards, craving more contact.

Having had enough of the teasing, the Yondaime roughly pushed past Naruto's lips to feel the slick mouth envelop him. Naruto bobbed his head up and down the length, keeping his movements steady and rythmatic.

The blonde jinchuuriki refused to look away from the man towering over him, drinking in every detail of the man's facial expressions, contorting into utter ecstasy as he push harder on Naruto's head forcing him to take more of his length.

Soon enough Naruto's gag reflex kicked in, making him choke on the arousal filling his mouth, but the older blonde refused to stop the now much faster pace he had set. Tears pricked at Naruto's eyes as he tried to relax his throat but found it almost impossible having no such experience in the matter.

He couldn't breath and he couldn't pull away. Each thrust caused Naruto's throat to contract around the Yondaime's cock, letting pleasure filled moans escape into the air, mixing with Naruto's muffled complaints. He saw the Fourth's heavy lidded eyes looking down at him with an intensity Naruto had never seen before, with his mouth open slightly, panting heavily. Despite Naruto's discomfort he let out a moan at the sight of something he never thought could be so erotic, causing himself to vibrate around the cock he was now deep throating.

His vision was blurry as his own tears slid down his cheeks, dripping onto the ground to join the saliva that had travelled down his chin. He had stopped struggling now and was sure that the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs was going to make him pass out, and sure enough he could no long hold his body up as black seeped through the corners of his vision.

All of a sudden the organ blocking his airway was removed and the figure infront of him was gone, causing him to fall face first onto the dirty floor. Naruto gasped for breath, filling his lungs with much needed oxygen, relieved that he had not passed out. His body felt weak and heavy and his limbs refused to work. he was pretty sure the blood circulation to his hands had also been cut off due to the binds.

Only just noticing the vulnerable position he was in with his hands tied behind his back, the side of his face pressed against the ground, on his knees with his ass up in the air and legs spread, he struggled against the chains, attempting to pull himself back up. He needed to see where the Yondaime (or should he say Itachi) had gone.

Naruto's actions were abruptly halted when he felt a warm body press against his own from behind, a hand pushing his face further into the ground as the other gripped firmly at his hipbone. There was no point struggling against the hold over him, the inevitable was going to happen sooner or later but being the stubborn brat that he was he still tried escaping the man's hefty grip.

This did not go to plan as his ass rubbed back against something hard and already slick. A low groan broke the atmosphere from the man on top of him, feeling the others erection rub back against him.

Naruto flushed a bright shade of red when images intruded his mind of himself chained and bent over on the ground. The sudden feeling of utter want flooded through his body almost a second later, ripping a loud moan from himself this time.

_'These must be Itachi's memories.'_

Naruto felt disgusted with himself as his own body betrayed him, causing him to jerk backwards into the body behind him, his cock now standing to attention between his own legs. He wanted to feel more. He wanted to be dominated.

He growled. This wasn't right atall. He shouldn't be feeling this, it was rape!

The blonde behind him chuckled.

"I knew you'd come round in the end."

Naruto was too ashamed to talk, instead he just lay there with his eyes shut, willing the arousal that was coursing through his body to disappear. He needed to focus on breaking this genjutsu, not thinking about this mere replica, a mere  _shadow_  of his idol fucking him!

The hand that was pushing his face painfully into the ground ceased its pressure as two fingers were forcefully shoved into his mouth.

"Suck them," the Yondaime's voice demanded from behind him.

Reluctance flooded through Naruto as what little restraint he had snapped and he started sucking sinfully on the two digits intruding his mouth. He dragged and twirled his talented tongue over the others fingers making sure they were properly lathered with his saliva. Naruto couldn't help himself, requiring the much needed friction he started grinding his ass back into the body pressed against him like a wanton whore.

A low mumble of approvement was heard from the Fourth when he pulled his own fingers from the boys mouth. Not waiting a second longer than was needed, he gripped Naruto's hip harder and traced his fingers over Naruto's opening before plunging both of his fingers into the blonde.

Naruto almost screamed as pain shot through his body. Biting his bottom lip hard to stop the noises escaping his mouth, blood started to drip down his chin. He refused to cry.

The Yondaime stilled his actions, letting the boy's body adjust to the sudden intrusion. When he felt enough time had passed he started to move his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring the blondes opening. He bit his own lip, trying to restrain himself from just fucking the boy raw without any preparation.

Naruto had his eyes clenched shut, the taste of metallic blood filling his mouth. His body was trembling from the pain. He barely noticed when the older of the two leant down to whisper into his ear. "Nggh, you're so tight Naruto. I can't wait to feel what you're like around my cock."

The fingers that were fucking his tight hole suddenly curved upwards, hitting a spot within him that made him jerk uncontrollably and cry out in pleasure. Naruto's vision went white with bliss as he panted now in ecstasy rather than pain.

"W-what was that?" He asked meekly between breathes.

The only reply he got was a low hum of satisfaction as the Yondaime hit Naruto's sensitive spot again, knocking the air from his lungs. Naruto struggled against the cold metal of chains digging into his skin as he pushed back on the fingers, craving deeper penetration.

Scissoring the boy one last time, the older blonde removed his fingers from that blissfully tight heat. He needed more preparation but he couldn't wait any longer. The blonde spat onto his hand before rubbing the make-do lubricant over his shaft and shifted his position to press the blunt head of his cock to Naruto's opening. It wasn't hard enough to penetrate but hard enough to let the other know exactly just what it was that was about to fuck him.

Naruto trembled beneath the man as he felt something alot bigger than fingers press against his entrance. He needed to feel that pleasure he felt minutes ago. He was begging for release and he couldn't even touch himself! He wiggled his ass backwards, letting the head of the others cock slip past the first ring of muscles. Naruto groaned as he felt himself being filled up again by something a lot bigger this time. The hands on his hips trembled slightly before clamping down hard, sure to leave bruises.

The Yondaime's self control snapped. He growled almost animalistically as he plunged his cock into the tight opening, feeling the slick heat envelope his arousal entirely as the boy beneath him let out a strangled moan. He stilled himself, relishing the feeling of being sheathed entirely within Naruto, the feeling of muscles clenching around him as the body beneath him tried to adjust to his size. He let out a breathy moan at the beautiful sight of Naruto bound beneath him, trembling with something mixed between pain and pleasure.

Naruto thought the sensation of being filled so completely was odd but it was something he had never known he  _needed_  so badly up until this moment. When the hard length had been rammed into him it had caused extreme pain to shoot through his lower back but less than a second later an intense feeling of pleasure accompanied it. He didn't know what to think or feel as his mind was racing all over the place. His hormones were going berserk at the thought of the man he had wanted so badly, the man that was now behind him, finally balls deep within his ass.

The Yondaime was not moving, which Naruto was, at first, grateful for but he now desperately wanted to feel the friction within him. He needed to feel that blissful sensation that he was unfamiliar with rush through his body like a drug.

At last he felt the length slide out only to be roughly shoved back into him. The action caused Naruto to writher in bliss, letting shameful whimpers pass through his lips at the friction. Burning heat spread through Naruto's body as the older of the two set a steady pace of fucking Naruto into the ground roughly but slowly. The hands that were clenched around Naruto's slim hips had shifted to the front of his upper thighs, pulling him back for deeper penetration, scraping his knees against the hard ground. Naruto could feel the Yondaime's coat brush against the sides of his legs as the Fourth was now fucking him relentlessly, having sped up his repetitive movements. Adjusting the angle of his penetration, the blonde hit Naruto's prostate dead on.

The body beneath him jerked violently, pressing his ass back against the others hips. Naruto saw stars as the same feeling of ecstasy as before jolted through his body, only this time ten times better with the feeling of being filled completely.

"A-ah," Naruto was on the edge of his climax when the Fourth ceased all movement. Naruto groaned in frustration as he tried pushing back on the cock in desperate need.

The blonde jinchuuriki felt one of the hands move from his thigh to grab the binding around his wrists. He roughly pulled, causing Naruto's head to lift up from the ground, only to dangle in mid-air at the lack of strength the blonde had left.

"Y-Yondaime?" Naruto managed to croak out, his voice hoarse from the near screams the blonde had been ripping from him.

"Please Naruto, call me Minato," his hips jerked roughly against Naruto, sending a shiver through the younger. "Afterall, a son should know his own fathers name."

It took Naruto a while before the information made its way into his sex hazed mind. His eyes widened in disbelief. But surely... He couldn't be? Before he could continue his trail of thought the man thrust particularly hard into Naruto, making the boy release a gasp that was a mixture between shock and surprised pleasure.

"W-what?" Naruto felt like crying from the mix of emotions stirring up inside of him. He didn't want to be here. He hadn't wished for his own body to betray him in such a way and now he was practically begging for his own father to give him his much needed release. All this time... The blonde Hokage that he so desperately wanted to surpass had been his  _dad_  all along. A part of him didn't want to believe it. But yet all the signs were there, it all slotted into place like the missing piece of an incomplete puzzle. Naruto would feel sick at the thought if he wasn't in so much pleasure right now.

The man snickered in sick satisfaction as he let go of the chains around Naruto's wrists and let his head slam painfully onto the ground.

Minato leant further over Naruto, gripping his hair agonizingly hard while the other hand was gripping his hip tightly again. He fucked Naruto hard and fast, thoroughly ravishing the blonde while the side of Naruto's face scraped harshly against the dirty floor, along with his knees. He was surely bleeding but the pain only complimented the sheer pleasure radiating through his body as the sweet spot inside of him was relentlessly hit over and over again. He was so close to his climax.

"What's it like to be fucked by your own dad, Naruto?" Minato said through heavy breathes.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the moans escaping his throat but failing. He could barely form any words right now.

He felt the hand gripping his hair pull his head roughly up to slam his face hard against the floor, cutting the side of his cheek.

"Answer me."

Naruto grimaced in pain, his whole body was alight with an overload of sensation. "I-it," he choked out a sob, "I-it feels g-good."

Tears were streaming down Naruto's face but he couldn't decide whether it was from the pain radiating from the cuts in his cheek and knees or the feeling of utter revulsion at himself for thinking of his own father in such a way or if it were the intense pleasure he had never experienced before. Perhaps it was all three.

His face was wet with his own tears and blood as his body jerked backwards uncontrollably, a few more thrusts from Minato and he was pushed over the edge. He didn't know if he screamed through his orgasm but it hit him hard and for a moment all he could see was white, his body felt weightless and his mind felt comfortably numb with the scarcity of troubled thoughts that plagued him only moments ago.

Minato felt the orgasm hit Naruto as the walls of his slick hole tightened almost painfully around his cock, pushing his own self control over the edge as his own orgasm hit him full force.

The chains holding Naruto's limp body vanished in a puff of smoke, letting his naked body slump to the floor. The weight of Minato's body was felt on top of him but Naruto was too wrapped up in his blissfully unaware mind to care about anything. It wasn't long before he was being pulled down from his pleasure induced high though.

Something in the back of his mind screamed at him, telling him that now was his chance to escape but he could physically no longer move after such an intense feeling had wrecked its way through his slim but muscular frame.

He scrambled to move away from the man that was slumped on top of him, but before he could go anywhere the world around him shimmered and vanished to be replaced with a grassy field.

The sun was shining and the sky was blue, the smell of nearby flowers lingered in the air around Naruto. The blonde inhaled the fresh air into his lungs, a lovely change from the stale atmosphere of the dank, dirty room he was in only seconds ago. He tried focusing his sight on the blurry image of a man stood a few metres from him, he was more of a black blob really. But the world around him spun and he could no longer stand. He slumped to the ground breathing heavily as the full force of what happened within the genjutsu hit him in the real world.

Two strong arms wrapped around him, making sure he didn't completely collapse. They were like an anchor to reality and relief flooded through Naruto when he found they belonged to his trusted mentor.

He could hear Kakashi calling his name and mumbling something about being an idiot but Naruto was too mentally and physically exhausted to register what was happening around him. The blonde felt like he had been involved in a train wreck. His muscles ached and his skin hurt from where the chains had been rubbing against his sensitive skin, he was sure the things Itachi had done to him in his mind had left marks on his physical body but he couldn't feel any blood running down his face and there were no patches of blood that had seeped through the knees of his trousers. The only evidence was the semen he could feel drying within the confines of his boxers. His headache intensified as he shifted uncomfortably to look at the man who was the cause of his pain.

Itachi was stood stock still like nothing had happened, staring at Naruto with an intensity that could put even the strongest of ninja on edge.

"Until next time Naruto."

He nodded and with a few quick hand gestures he dispersed into numerous black crows before anyone could react. The last thing Naruto remembers is murmuring something about his dad and the Fourth Hokage to Kakashi before blacking out.


End file.
